Fighter 28/ bard 2/ red dragon disciple 10
This player character build (fighter 28/ bard 2/ red dragon disciple 10) focuses on devastating critical. It acquires almost the maximum DC for that ability (52) in a weapon with a large threat range (scimitar), coupled with a high attack bonus. At that same time, it has particularly weak will saves (almost the minimum). Basics Race: dwarf Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 18 (42) * Dexterity: 13 * Constitution: 14 (16) * Wisdom: 8 * Intelligence: 13 (15) * Charisma: 6 (8) Alignment: any non-lawful Hit points: 363-536 (average: 449.5) Level progression Classes by character level * Level 1–20: fighter * Level 21: bard * Level 22–31: red dragon disciple * Level 32–39: fighter * Level 40: bard Ability increases * All ability increases are in strength. Feats by character level * 1 - power attack, cleave * 2 - knockdown * 3 - toughness * 4 - disarm * 6 - improved disarm, expertise * 8 - improved critical (scimitar) * 9 - great cleave * 10 - improved knockdown * 12 - weapon focus (scimitar), weapon specialization (scimitar) * 14 - dodge * 15 - mobility * 16 - spring attack * 18 - whirlwind attack, improved initiative * 20 - blind fight * 21 - great strength I * 24 - great strength II * 27 - great strength III * 30 - great strength IV * 33 - great strength V, overwhelming critical (scimitar) * 35 - devastating critical (scimitar) * 36 - great strength VI * 37 - armor skin * 39 - epic skill focus (discipline), epic weapon focus (scimitar) Skills This build receives 144 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * lore 8 (at level 21 to gain red dragon disciple) The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability and feats in parentheses. * discipline 43 (69) * perform 7 (6) bard levels only (to get level 2 bard song effects) * tumble 40 (41) class skill for only bard * use magic device 41 (40) bard levels only This leaves 5 unused skill points to be used as desired. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when wielding a (mundane) scimitar is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 30: base attack bonus * +16: strength modifier * +3: feats (weapon focuses) 49 AB, for attacks per round of +49/+44/+39/+34. This can be self-buffed to +50/+45/+40/+35 via bard song. If the character is permitted a scimitar with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to strength (increasing the strength modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +61/+56/+51/+46 when bard song is used. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +75/+70/+65/+60/+75. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) full plate and a tower shield is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +8: full plate base AC * +3: tower shield base AC * +1: dexterity modifier * +2: armor skin * +8: tumble * +4: red dragon disciple bonus 36 AC, increasable to 41 via expertise. If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the five categories (armor, deflection, dodge, natural, and shield), the AC total becomes 61 normally, 66 with expertise. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category, the AC total becomes 136 normally, 141 with expertise. Notes * Another 20 hit points or +1 attack bonus could be gained by taking epic toughness or epic prowess instead of epic skill focus at level 39. category:character builds